makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump x Square Enix
Shonen Jump x Square Enix is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Bandai Namco and Square Enix. It features characters from Shonen Jump manga and Square Enix manga and games. It is the sequel to Good Smile X Zone. Plot A few years after the last world merger, George Lambton and Princess Emilise Antoinette notice that strange chains are appearing. However, it becomes apparent that something much larger is at stake. Characters, both good and evil, from other times and other worlds begin appearing and yet another world merge is occurring. George and Emilise must know band together an army to fix this problem. Gameplay Like Project X Zone, Shonen Jump x Square Enix is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. Characters Original Characters Heroes: George Lambton: A half-dragon half-human who is part of the Occult Defense Agency. Along with Emilise, he solved an earlier merging. George is a good hearted man who is serious when he needs to be and is always there to help his friends. Being a dragon, he can fly and control fire. His weapon is a Saber with a pistol for the hilt. Princess Emilise Antoinette: A princess of a European nation and George’s friend. She helped George solved an earlier merging. Emilise is extremely kind and doesn’t believe in discrimination. Her weapon is a Halberd that doubles as a rifle. She also knows some magic. Dr. Wells: A scientist who also works for the Occult Defense Agency, inventing ideas that may help the agents. His latest creation, the Time Traveler, allows the characters to travel through other dimensions. Villains: Azhi Dahaka: An evil dragon who is part of a group known as Draco Subortus. He was once a human king named Zahakk, but his evil nature transformed him into an dragon who terrorized his kingdom until he was defeated by the hero Freydun, chained to a mountain and had most of his power stripped. His goal is to drain the power from all the worlds and use that power to regain his dragon form and continue his reign of terror. In battle, he wields two scimitars which can fire magical blasts as well as combine into a blade staff. He can also summon scorpions, spiders, lizards and snakes. Maisaninnine: A Wendigo and one of Azhi’s lackeys. He is always hungry, very short tempered, and prone to attacking before thinking. He was once a normal man until he committed the taboo of cannibalism and transformed into a wendigo. In battle, he wields two tomahawks and he can control wind. Kianpraty: A Bunyip and one of Azhi’s lackeys. Compared to Maisaninnine, he is more patient and professional, though he is still very violent. He was once a shaman but after offending the gods, he was cursed into becoming a bunyip. In battle, he wields a sword made from a sawfish’s snout as well as bladed boomerangs. He can also control water. Talia Poh: A black cat and Azhi’s personal assistant. She’s somewhat of an airhead and unless things do not go her way, she is seen with a smile on her face most of the time. She was once a harmless prankster, but then devolved a hatred for humans when a hunter shot her tail off and ate it. Azhi then crafted her a new tail, which she can remove and turn into any weapon (A gun, a sword, etc.) She can also clone herself. Pair Units *: Initially an Enemy Unit Character. *George Lambton & Princess Emilise Antoinette (Original) SJ *Son Goku & Vegeta* (Dragon Ball) *Monkey D. Luffy & Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Nami & Sanji (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha* (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Yusuke Urameshi & Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Himura Kenshin & Momotaro Tsurugi (Rurouni Kenshin and Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Jonathan Joestar & Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Allen Walker & Lenalee Lee (D. Gray Man) *Gintoki Sakata & Kagura (Gin Tama) *Gon Freecss & Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter x Hunter) *Toriko & Zebra* (Toriko) *Kazuki Muto & Tokiko Tsumura (Buso Renkin) *Train Heartnet & Eve (Black Cat) *Arale Norimaki & Kinnikuman (Dr. Slump and Kinnikuman) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo & Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Yoh Asakura & Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) *Mizore Shirayuki & Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) *Golden Darkness & Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-Love-Ru) *Deneve & Helen (Claymore) *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel & Hildegarde (Beelzebub) *Medaka Kurokami & Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) *Meisuke Nueno & Koro-sensei (Hell Teacher Nūbē and Assassination Classroom) *Rin Okumura & Yukio Okumura (Blue Exorcist) *Rikuo Nura & Yuki-Onna (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) *Cobra & Lady (Cobra) *Kei Kurono & Masaru Kato (Gantz) *Ken Kaneki & Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) *Kiruko Otonashi & Haruki Anjō (Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san) *Luckyman & Jaco (Tottemo! Luckyman and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman) *Akari Hizamaru & Michelle K. Davis (Terra Formars) *Tatsumaki & Fubuki (One Punch Man) *Dai & Pop (Dragon Quest: The Great Adventure of Dai) *Izuku Midoriya & Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) *Gene Starwind & Aisha Clanclan (Outlaw Star) *Dark Schneider & Arshes Nei (Bastard!!) SE *Cloud Strife & Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) *Serah Farron & Noel Kreiss (Final Fantasy XIII) *Squall Leonhart & Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII) *Tidus & Yuna (Final Fantasy X) *Rikku & Paine (Final Fantasy X) *Sora & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Roxas & Xion* (Kingdom Hearts) *Neku Sakuraba & Shiki Misaki (The World Ends With You) *Crono & Marle (Chrono Trigger) *Fayt Leingod & Sophia Esteed (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) *Jessica Albert & Yangus (Dragon Quest VIII) *Yuffie Kisaragi & Musashi (Final Fantasy VII & Musashi: Samurai Legend) *Geno & Mallow (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Agnès Oblige & Tiz Arrior (Bravely Default) *Mint & Rue (Threads of Fate) *Lenneth & Alicia (Valkyrie Profile) *Kohtaro Kuga with Sayo Yuuki & Gennojo Hyuga (Shikigami no Shiro) *Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Maka Albarn with Soul Evans & Black Star with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) *Musubi & Tsukiumi (Sekirei) *Tatsumi & Akame (Akame ga Kill!) *Shu Ouma & Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown) *Shizuo Heiwajima & Izaya Orihara* (Durarara!!) *Tatsuya Shiba & Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) *Mikoto Misaka & Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) *Ikki Kurogane & Stella Vermillion (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) *Keiichi Maebara* & Rena Ryuuguu* (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Mion and Shion Sonozaki* (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Oz & Alice (Pandora Hearts) *Makina Hoshimura & Ouri Kagami (Corpse Princess) *Battler Ushiromiya & Beatrice* (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Jessica Ushiromiya & Kanon (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Support Units SJ *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Orihime Inoue (Bleach) *Hinata Hyūga (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Clare (Claymore) *Light Yagami* (Death Note) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) *Kurama (Yuyu Hakusho) *Tsunayoshi Sawada & Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Misogi Kumagawa* (Medaka Box) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Sven Vollfied (Black Cat) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) *Lavi (D. Gray Man) *Tao Ren (Shaman King) *Mea Kurosaki (To Love-Ru) *Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochikame) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) *Bossun, Himeko, and Switch (Sket Dance) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *Neuro Nōgami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) *Aotabō (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) *Kei Kishimoto (Gantz) *Lucy* (Elfen Lied) *Shōyō Hinata (Haikyū!!) *Tetsuya Kuroko (Kuroko's Basketball) *Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) *Saitama & Genos (One Punch Man) *Moritaka and Akito (Bakuman) *Taison Maeda (Rokudenashi Blues) *Maamu (Dragon Quest: The Great Adventure of Dai) *Ochako Uraraka (My Hero Academia) *Toru Muhyo (Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation) *"Twilight" Suzuka (Outlaw Star) *Gara* (Bastard!!) SE *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) *Auron (Final Fantasy X) *Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) *Gilgamesh* (Final Fantasy V) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Magus* (Chrono Trigger) *Angelo (Dragon Quest VIII) *Joshua (The World Ends with You) *Marina Liteyears (Mischief Makers) *Kou Leifoh (The Bouncer) *Yoko "Yoyo" Kishibojin (Ehrgeiz) *Reika Kirishima (Time Gal) *Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) *YoRHa No.2 Type B "2B" (NieR: Automata) *Death the Kid & Patty and Liz Thompson (Soul Eater) *Kuro (Kurokami) *Homura (Sekirei) *Leone (Akame ga Kill!) *Bell Cranel (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) *Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) *Dandy, Meow and QT (Space Dandy) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) *Tomoko Kuroki (Watamote) *Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) *Touma Kamijou (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) *Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Kyouma Mabuchi & Mira Yurizaki (Dimension W) *Sōta Takanashi (Working!!) *Shizuku Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) *Gilbert Nightray (Pandora Hearts) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Rival Units Original *Azhi Dahaka *Maisaninnine *Kianpraty *Talia Poh SJ *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Cell (Dragon Ball) *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) *Beerus (Dragon Ball) *Broly (Dragon Ball) *Vetega/Majin Vetega (Dragon Ball) *Akainu (One Piece) *Marshal D. Teach "Blackbeard" (One Piece) *Crocodile (One Piece) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) *Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Uighur (Fist of the North Star) *Amiba (Fist of the North Star) *Jagi (Fist of the North Star) *Dio Brando (Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) *Younger Toguro (Yuyu Hakusho) *Elder Toguro (Yuyu Hakusho) *Shinobu Sensui (Yuyu Hakusho) *Millennium Earl (D.Gray-man) *Victor Powered (Busou Renkin) *Koushaku Chouno (Busou Renkin) *Moonface (Busou Renkin) *Rize Kamishiro (Tokyo Ghoul) *Eto Yoshimura (Tokyo Ghoul) *Ayato Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) *Nico (Tokyo Ghoul) *Uta (Tokyo Ghoul) *Yakumo Oomori (Tokyo Ghoul) *Priscilla (Claymore) *Dr. Mashirito (Dr. Slump) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Akuma Shogun (Kinnikuman) *Ashuraman (Kinnikuman) *Sunshine (Kinnikuman) *The Ninja (Kinnikuman) *Junkman (Kinnikuman) *Planetman (Kinnikuman) *Sneagator (Kinnikuman) *Buffaloman (Kinnikuman) *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Pegasus J. Crawford (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Gemini Saga (Saint Seiya) *Poseidon (Saint Seiya) *Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) *Chrollo Lucifer (Hunter x Hunter) *Machi (Hunter x Hunter) *Illumi Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) *Nemesis (To-Love-Ru) *Black (To-Love-Ru) *Najimi Ajimu (Medaka Box) *Myouri Unzen (Medaka Box) *OVER and Torpedo Girl (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Halekulani (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Giga (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) *Kuyou (Rosario + Vampire) *Amaimon (Blue Exorcist) *Nyaruo (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Crystal Bowie (Cobra) *Diskenth (Black Cat) *Shiki (Black Cat) *Maro (Black Cat) *Doctor (Black Cat) *Echidna Parass (Black Cat) *Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) *Hari Onna (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) *Sanmoto Gorōzaemon (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) *Nyaruo (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia) *Kurogiri (My Hero Academia) *Noumu (My Hero Academia) *Byakuran (Reborn!) *Kykio (Reborn!) *Zakuro (Reborn!) *Bluebell (Reborn!) *Torikabuto (Reborn!) *Ghost (Reborn!) *So Dakki (Hoshin Engi) *Demon Lord Vearn (Dragon Quest: The Great Adventure of Dai) *Hadler (Dragon Quest: The Great Adventure of Dai) *Ronald "Ron" MacDougall (Outlaw Star) *Henry "Harry" MacDougall (Outlaw Star) *Shimi (Outlaw Star) *Lady Iraga (Outlaw Star) *Hanmyo (Outlaw Star) *Tobigera (Outlaw Star) *Walken (Baoh) *Diamond (Bastard!!) *Anthrax (Bastard!!) *Vaccine Man (One Punch Man) *Crabrante (One Punch Man) *Garou (One Punch Man) *Speed-o-Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) *Mosquito Girl (One Punch Man) *Carnage Kabuto (One Punch Man) *Beast King (One Punch Man) *Armored Gorilla (One Punch Man) *Groribas (One Punch Man) *Geryuganshoop (One Punch Man) *Melzalgald (One Punch Man) *Lord Boros (One Punch Man) SE *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Bahamut SIN (Final Fantasy VII) *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) *Ultros (Final Fantasy VI) *Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) *Caius Ballad (Final Fantasy XIII-2) *Jecht (Final Fantasy X) *Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) *Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends With You) *Megumi Kitanji (The World Ends With You) *Mitsuki Konichi (The World Ends With You) *Uzuki Yashiro (The World Ends With You) *Koki Kariya (The World Ends With You) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) *Braig (Kingdom Hearts) *Lavos (Chrono Trigger) *Myyah Hawwa (Xenogears) *Apostle of Creation (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) *Dhoulmagus (Dragon Quest VIII) *Rhapthorne (Dragon Quest VIII) *Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) *No. 9 Golem (Parasite Eve) *Loki (Valkyrie Profile) *Lezard Valeth (Valkyrie Profile) *Airy (Bravely Default) *Gandrake (Samurai Legend Musashi) *Smithy (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Shoujo (Shikigami no Shiro) *Tsukiko Johjima (Shikigami no Shiro) *Kagachi (Shikigami no Shiro) *Myyah Hawwa (Xenogears) *Luda (Time Gal) *Dauragon C. Mikado (The Bouncer) *Shoujo (Shikigami no Shiro) *Tsukiko Johjima (Shikigami no Shiro) *Kagachi (Shikigami no Shiro) *Ash Landers (Black Butler) *Angela Blanc (Black Butler) *Claude Faustus (Black Butler) *Hannah Annafellows (Black Butler) *Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) *King Bradley "Wrath"(Fullmetal Alchemist) *Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Greed (Full Metal Alchemist) *Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Justin Law (Soul Eater) *Asura(Soul Eater) *Kasane Kujiragi (Durarara!!) *Segai Waltz Makoto (Guilty Crown) *Karasuba (Sekirei) *Benitsubasa (Sekirei) *Haihane (Sekirei) *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) *Kurome (Akame Ga Kill!) *Hokuto (Corpse Princess) *Hazama (Corpse Princess) *Hizuchi (Corpse Princess) *Isaka (Corpse Princess) *Ena (Corpse Princess) *Kowaku (Corpse Princess) *Toya (Corpse Princess) *Therestina Kihara Lifeline (A Certain Scientific Railgun) *Harumi Kiyama (A Certain Scientific Railgun) *Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) *Lucia (A Certain Magical Index) *Angelene (A Certain Magical Index) *Miyo Takano (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Okonogi Tetsurō (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Nomura (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Teppei Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Nail Ripper (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Beelzebub (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Leviathan (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Satan (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Mammon (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Black Battler (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Pair Unit Pictures George Emilse.png|George Lambton & Princess Emilise Antoinette Son_goku_and_vegeta_potara_xp_by_naruke24-d6utfps.jpg|Son Goku and Vegeta Luffy_boa.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy & Boa Hancock 4552747-9507946772-Sanji.jpg|Nami & Sanji Naruto-and-Sasuke-soul-dragneel-34404638-500-319.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha Naruto_sakura554.jpg|Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake Ichigo_rukia.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki 3753745-yusuke_and_hiei_by_themnaxs-d5yib81.jpg|Yusuke Urameshi & Hiei Himura_Kenshin_&_Momotaro_Tsurugi_.png|Himura Kenshin & Momotaro Tsurugi 4643099-4694099763-45308.jpg|Jonathan Joestar & Joseph Joestar 2574e870c43de0_full.jpg|Allen Walker & Lenalee Lee Gin_Tama_full_573366.jpg|Gintoki Sakata & Kagura Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon Freecs & Killua Toriko_and_Zebra_standing_back_up.jpg|Toriko & Zebra Busou_Renkin_505673.jpg|Kazuki Muto & Tokiko Tsumura Black_Cat_(Series)_full_200002.jpg|Train Heartnet & Eve Arale_Kinkkuman.png|Arale Norimaki & Kinnikuman Bobobo_don_patch.png|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo & Don Patch Yoh_and_anna.jpg|Yoh Asakura & Anna Kyoyama White_and_Black_Duet,_Number_9.jpg|Mizore Shirayuki & Kurumu Kurono 675996.jpg|Golden Darkness & Lala Satalin Deviluke Deneve_and_Helen_in_Alfons.jpg|Deneve & Helen Oga_&_Hildegarde.jpg|Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel & Hildegarde Medaka-Kurokami-And-Zenkichi-Hitoyoshi-medaka-kurokami-37685818-1276-720.jpg|Medaka Kurokami & Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Meisuke_Nueno_&_Koro-sensei_.png|Meisuke Nueno & Koro-sensei C14fc7c82aa3cde5cf5c63dc854706d2.jpg|Rin Okumura & Yukio Okumura Nura_rikuo_and_tsurara_by_happyflaky-d45krd7.png|Rikuo Nura & Yuki-Onna Cobra and Lady Armaroid.jpeg|Cobra & Lady Wallpapersxl_Mangekyo_Masaru_Kato_And_Kei_Kurono_Gantz_208744_1280x1024.jpg|Kei Kurono & Masaru Kato Ken_Kaneki_&_Touka_Kirishima.png|Ken Kaneki & Touka Kirishima B6b23de087b773b9958230286c4706a6.jpg|Kiruko Otonashi & Haruki Anjō Luckyman_and_Jaco.png|Luckyman & Jaco Akari and Michelle artwork.jpg|Akari Hizamaru & Michelle K. Davis D463c758a098e63db328239ecc0df86f.jpg|Tatsumaki & Fubuki 8b471468b89dc282aa64e52edbbb648b.jpg|Dai & Pop cfb88560f69073a64293f352ba595d1d.jpg|Izuku Midoriya & Shouto Todoroki Gene and Aisha.jpg|Gene Starwind & Aisha Clanclan bDSarshes1.jpg|Dark Schneider & Arshes Nei Cloud_tifa_by_dimension_dino-d9n43z7.jpg|Cloud Strife & Tifa Lockhart 6176279113_9be3cb6d62_b.jpg|Serah Farron & Noel Kreiss Final_Fantasy_VIII_full_481508.jpg|Squall Leonhart & Laguna Loire Tidus_and_yuna.jpg|Tidus & Yuna Paineandrikku4.jpg|Rikku & Paine a3dbb223a325b0401edefe772febf003.jpg|Ceres Chere & Locke Cole Lightning Aqua.png|Lightning Farron & Aqua Analisis-kingdom-hearts-3d-para-3ds_ab8u.jpg|Sora & Riku Roxas_and_Xion_KHD.png|Roxas & Xion Neku_and_Shiki.png|Neku Sakuraba & Shiki Misaki Ox6yB.jpg|Crono & Marle Star_Ocean_Till_The_End_Of_Time_full_864276.jpg|Fayt Leingod & Sophia Esteed DQ8-Yangus-Jessica-Conf-DQH.jpg|Jessica Albert & Yangus Yuffie_&_Musashi.jpg|Yuffie Kisaragi & Musashi Geno-mallow.png|Geno & Mallow 8104b1763d5213b092f44badb1f626ae.jpg|Agnès Oblige & Tiz Arrior RueAndMint2_Hayato.jpg|Mint & Rue 669095-fei_elhaym.jpg|Fei Fong Wong & Elhaym "Elly Van Houten Lenneth_&_Alicia_.png|Lenneth & Alicia KohtaroGennojo.png|Kohtaro Kuga with Sayo Yuuki & Gennojo Hyuga 4138034-0717099342-fullm.jpg|Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric Soul-maka-and-black-star-Soul-Eater-wallpaper-800x600.jpg|Maka Albarn with Soul Evans & Black Star with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa 2-sekirei-musubi-and-tsukiumi.jpg|Musubi & Tsukiumi 27bd8b3223c00922d355fe31d963a07f.jpg|Tatsumi & Akame 3b6b7d033191460391d860d088b4bf44 480.jpg|Shu Ouma & Inori Yuzuriha Shizuo_Orihara.jpg|Shizuo Heiwajima & Izaya Orihara Mahouka-Koukou-no-Rettousei-Miyuki-Shiba-Tatsuya-Shiba.Magic-THL-W9-wallpaper-1080x1920.jpg|Tatsuya Shiba & Miyuki Shiba 569557-bigthumbnail.jpg|Mikoto Misaka & Kuroko Shirai 661668.png|Ikki Kurogane & Stella Vermillion Rena_and_Keiichi.JPG|Keiichi Maebara & Rena Ryuuguu Mion-Shion-sonozaki-fans-22703955-704-396.jpg|Mion and Shion Sonozaki Pandora-Hearts_Alice_Oz-Vessalius_640x960.jpg|Oz & Alice Nlt06t.jpg|Makina Hoshimura & Ouri Kagami Menu_03.jpg|Battler Ushiromiya & Beatrice Kanon-Jessica1.jpg|Jessica Ushiromiya & Kanon Solo Unit Pictures Piccolo2.png|Piccolo 3245027-6093387518-VMJd2.png|Roronoa Zoro Nico_robin_02_by_ubugub-d5d2s4m.png|Nico Robin 3161268-0547691156-Episo.png|Orihime Inoue Ae593525881b4334458a5b3bdc0b06f9.jpg|Hinata Hyūga Gaara_p1.png|Gaara